1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a GaN based semiconductor light emitting device, and particularly relates to a GaN based semiconductor light emitting device that the emission efficiency can be increased, and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent application laid-open No. 10-215029 discloses a GaN based semiconductor light emitting device that is provided with: a thin film layer that is formed uneven on a nitride semiconductor layer under the conditions that the lattice constant mismatch of the thin film layer to the nitride semiconductor layer is ±3% or greater and the thickness of the thin film layer is 50 Å or less; and an active layer that is of nitride semiconductor including indium. In this structure, the active layer is provided with In(indium)-poor region and In-rich region due to being formed uneven. It is therein stated that the active layer has a quantum dot effect or quantum box effect and thereby, the emission efficiency can be increased.
Thus, the uneven thin film layer has to be formed under the limited growth conditions.